Unexpected Feelings on a Unexpected Vacation
by warblersrock
Summary: When Shiny Money comes back and offers Austin a gig in L.A., Austin is thrilled! That's when Shiny money reveals he can only take one person! Who will he choose and what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ally's POV: I was standing at the counter talking to Austin about the ideas I had for the new song that I was writing when Shiny Money came up to us with a big smile on his face.

"YO! Austin Moon! What's up bro?" his big voice boomed through the store. Austin turned and the same smiled appeared on his face. They did the hand shake that guys usually do and then responded.

"Nothing much, man." Austin answered.

"Well, there is now." Shiny said. We both raised an eyebrow at him.

"I got you a gig in L.A." Shiny said elaborating. It took less than five seconds for this information to process into his brain and then he shouted with joy and then turned to me. A huge smile revealing his white teeth.

"L.A.!" he screamed. I laughed because of how happy and loud he was. "Yeah!" I screamed too. This caused him to laugh too.

"There's only one problem. Like before, there is only one extra plane ticket. You'll have to choose someone to go with you." Shiny said breaking the wave of happiness that had overflowed the both of us.

"Oh." Austin said sadly. Shiny Money clapped a hand on Austin's shoulder, causing Austin to turn and face him.

"I need to know my tomorrow man," Shiny said. "you'll be gone for a week and a half. Oh, and the song needs to be new." he added before walking out of the door.

I looked up at Austin. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Ally!" he said exasperated. I just shrugged. I didn't know either, so why would I say anything?

"What do you think would be the smartest decision to make?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"I mean who do you think you should take based off of what Shiny said?" I elaborated. He still had the confused look on his face.

"Shiny said that it has to be a new song." I said. I kind of wanted to go but it was Austin's decision. He tilted his head up, as if realizing what I had been hinting at the entire time.

"I'm guessing you want to go?" he asked a little note of teasing in his voice. I smiled slyly and turned my head so he couldn't see it.

"I mean you are my songwriter and since I need a new song and I have to answer him by tomorrow, would you like to go with me?" he asked. My smile became happy and larger. And then it faded as I remembered Trish and Dez.

"What about Dez? Trish is on a trip to Paris." I stated. He nodded once before answering me.

"Dez is in the Bahamas with his parents." He answered. I nodded once too. Then I launched myself into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck in a tight hug. He hugged me back and then took out his cell phone to call Shiny Money. We were going L.A.!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ally's POV: I was just about to leave when my phone buzzed. I got it out of my pocket and looked at it. It was Austin. I tapped the answer button and put it to my ear.

"Hey Austin. I was just about to leave to come to your place. What's up?" I asked. I heard him clear his throat. Oh no! He wasn't sick was he?

"Our plane has been canceled for another hour. Turbulence. Do you want to come over and help me finish packing?" he asked. I sighed in relief. At least he wasn't sick.

"Yeah. Sure." I said. I ended the call and then started to walk to Austin's place. It was only a ten minute walk. All though, with these bags, it might as well have taken me two days. They were so HEAVY! About half way there, I saw Dallas walking down the street. I waved at him and smiled. I still had a huge crush on him. Since he was now working at the library for his mom, I never got to see him anymore. He smiled back. I guess he saw me struggling and walked over to help me. He took my two heaviest bags, leaving me with the lightest one-my carry-on.  
I told him why I was trekking about fifty pounds of luggage through the burning hot sun. Apparently Miami wasn't hot enough for Austin, so we had to go to L.A. He laughed at my comment and said he wished he could come but he was going to help some kids over the summer at summer school. I awed and said that he was sweet. He thanked me.

He dropped my bags on Austin's doorstep and rang his doorbell for me. I thanked him again.

"No problem Ally." He said. Then he did something completely shocking. He kissed me on the cheek! I blushed beet red and then ducked my head, hoping he hadn't seen it happen.

"You're welcome Ally. Have lots of fun and tell me everything that happens when you get back, ok? Well, I better get back to library or my mom will take away my allowance." He said. He smiled as I giggled lightly at his small joke. He was really cute. I watched as his tall, dark figure moved down the walkway and around the corner.

The sound of Austin's door opening brought me back to reality. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"How did you get all of those bags here by yourself?" he asked curious. I smiled to myself.

"Dallas saw me walking with them and helped me. I told him where I was going. He told me to have fun and tell him all of the things that happen." I stated. He nodded and stepped aside to let me in. I reached for my bags but her shook his head at me. I s=huffed and went in anyways. There was no point in arguing.

I sat in Austin's bedroom, on his bed, while he continued to pack his suitcase. Unlike me, he only needed the one bag and a carry-on. He was also bringing his guitar. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"I don't know which bathing suit to bring…" he said frustrated. I smiled slightly. Clearly I wasn't the only one with clothing issues either.

"Help me pick one, please?" he asked. I nodded once. He picked up a hot pink bathing suit and a neon blue bathing suit. I pointed towards the pink one. He nodded, folded it and then placed it in his bag. He went into his closet and pulled out a small beach bag and then a pair of goggles and a snorkel.

Once he was finished packing, we got all of the luggage in his Mom's car and getting in the back seat, Austin put in his head phones and blasted his headphones, tuning out his Mother's and Father's rules and questions.

When we arrived at the airport, it took us about twenty five minutes to get through customs and then we were sitting on the plane, waiting for the pilot to tell us to put our seatbelts on because we were lifting off. When he did, we put them on and I gripped the hand rests until my knuckles turned white. I hated planes. Austin turned to me with a worried expression.

"You ok?" he asked softly. I nodded once before closing my eyes. The sound of Austin's music in my ears made me jump. I heard him laugh before he turned it up. I finally relaxed. That's what I loved about music. The power it had over you. The way it could make you feel different emotions.

It had been about 10 hours since we had taken off in Miami and I was starting to get hungry and tired. I turned to Austin who was staring at his stomach. Clearly he was hungry too. I called over the plane waitress.

"Yes Miss?" she asked.

"Is there any way we can get something to eat please?" I asked politely. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Mr. Shiny Money has paid for everything Miss. So what would you like?" she asked. Now it was my turn to smile. Well, that was nice of Shiny.

"Can I get a plate of normal and chocolate chip pancakes and…uhm…make that two." I said with a small giggle. The lady laughed along with me and to,d me she'd be about ten minutes with my order. Austin turned and smiled at me.

"Looks like you're becoming like me. You ordered pancakes too?" he asked. I nodded and then put my head and let out a sigh. When our food came, I ate mine kind of hurriedly because of my growling stomach, but at least I didn't scarf down mine like Austin had. He finished his cup of coffee and then sat back and sighed happily.

I had just finished my coffee when I felt the effects of the food hit me. I was getting tired and dizzy at the same time. I closed my eyes and laid my head back. I was in such a deep sleep that when I had opened my eyes the next time, I was resting my head on Austin's shoulder. His head was on top of mine.

The pilot told us that it was the L.A. stop. I moved out of Austin's body and woke him up. He moaned unhappily and then smiled, realizing where we were. We were finally in L.A.!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once we reached the hotel, we saw Shiny in the lobby. Austin walked over and did the same hand shake as before and then smiled. I walked over, letting the footman deal with my bags. Unlike Austin, I tipped him (for both of us). He thanked me before I walked up to Shiny and Austin.

"Ally Dawson!" he said happily. I laughed and gave Shiny a high-five and a hug. "You're suite is number 235. There's a couple surprises in there for you." He said. We raised our eyebrows at him. He shrugged as if telling us: _Go and find out for yourselves._

We couldn't take it anymore. We raced to the elevator and then up to the second floor, down the hallway until we found our room number. Austin unlocked the door with his key and we stepped in. Our luggage had arrived before us. One surprise was that there was gorgeous ocean view outside our big bay window. This was good. The bad surprise that there was only one bed. It was a queen. Just barely big enough for the two of us.

Austin and I looked at each other. We didn't know what to do or say. I mean, what would you do if you had to sleep in the same bed with your best guy friend? Yeah….exactly.

I huffed and started towards the phone that was there on the desk to call Shiny. Austin stopped me by jumping on the bed and scaring the shit out of me. I screamed and then his laughter filled the room.

"Oh come on Ally, it's not that bad. Can't you deal with it?" he asked. I huffed again and then nodded. I mean, we were best friends, friends who had no feelings for each other at all. I mean I had a crush on Dallas. I turned to Austin and motioned with my hand for him to move.

"Fine, but that's my spot. Move." I said clearly pissed off. He smiled at mischievously.

"What?" I asked.

"Make me." He stated simply. I rolled my eyes. I had no time for this. All I wanted to do was go down, get a drink and hang out by the ocean. Was that so much to ask? I shook my head. That's when a big white cloud hit me in the face. I got knocked back. I stumbled and then turned to Austin. He had a pillow in his hand and he was smiling broadly.

"Jerk." I murmured. He frowned and then I pushed him down with a small smile on my lips. He got back up and grabbed me by my wrist. He pulled me onto the bed, his figure above me.

"Oh, no. You're not getting away that easily." He said. Then he held my wrists above my head with one hand and with the other, he tickled the crap out of. I started out giggling, which turned into full out gasps of laughter and air. My face was hot from ebing red so long and not being able to breathe. He finally stopped tickling but he still held my wrists. I looked up into his brown eyes and smiled. He smiled back but not what with my smile held. His held something I couldn't place. It was kind of like the smile I would have given Dallas if I were to be alone with him again.

He pulled away and got off of the bed and walked over to his suitcase. He pulled his bathing suit and went into the bathroom. When he came out he was in a white t-shirt and swimming trunks. I got up and changed too, putting a pair of jean hsort-shorts and a soft, white top over my suit. We silently made our way to the beach.

When we got there, Austin automatically headed to the water, diving in as soon as he got waist-deep. I just sat under our umbrella and started to read my book. About a half hour later, Austin came out of the ocean, dripping wet, his shirt soaking in his hand. I tried not to be distracted by his abdomen and arm muscles as he made his way up to where I sat. He rang out his shirt and hung it over his chair in the sun to dry. He walked back over and sat beside me after drying off with his other towel. He laid back putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. That's when I got up and stripped down into my bathing suit.

I put some tanning oil on and then took my towel out to sun tan. I was so pale it was gross. I thought what the hell? I'm in L.A., I might as well tan. About ten minutes into my tan, the feel of sand on my skin made my eyes open. I raised my sunglasses, thinking I'd see Austin, but it wasn't. It was a really cute guy. He had dark, dark brown hair and a sweet smile. I got up, rubbing the sand off of my legs and then turned and smiled at him.

"I am so sorry!" He said actually sounding apologetic. I just kept the smile on my face until I realized who it was.

"Elliot?" I asked partly shrieking. He looked at me confused and then his eyes widened.

"Ally?" Holy shot! You look so different since camp!" he said. I slightly yelled not caring if that was compliment or not. I jump into his arms, giving him a hug. It had been so long since I'd seen him. The last time was three years ago at camp. He had hugged me back, lifting me into the air and spinning me around and making me giggle like a little girl.

"Oh my gosh!" he said finally letting me go. I felt a blush creep up my face. I smiled at him. I looked up into his sparkly blue eyes. They were as blue as the ocean that was only a few feet from me. That's when I focused my eyes on Elliot's body. He had more muscles than Austin. This made my stomach knot.

"Would you like to go grab an ice cream?" he asked. I smiled sweetly at him. I would like nothing more to do that because I wanted to know what his life had been like while we were apart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I told Elliot that I would love some ice cream. He smiled and high fived me. I laughed and then told him that I just needed to let Austin that I was going with him. Elliot had a confused look on his face and that's when I remembered that he didn't know who Austin actually was. I walked back to our spot to find Austin fast asleep, his chest rising and falling, his hair partly sticking up and his eyes moving beneath his eyelids in a deep dream. I left him a sticky note on the cooler and took my song writing book with me after getting dressed again.

Elliot let me order what I wanted and then paid for it without letting me argue. That was just who he was. A gentleman. I smiled to myself, realizing how much I had missed him since these past years. We sat and ate in silence for a few minutes, probably unsure of how to start a conversation after all of these years. Ironic, wasn't it?

"So, Ally, what have you been doing all of these years?" he asked with a playful smile on his lips. I smiled back and pushed a piece of my hair away from my face.

"Well, my partner Austin and I and my friend Trish and Austin's friend Dez are all in the music business together." I stated. He raised an eyebrow and then 'oh'ed, now realizing who the person Austin I was talking about.

"So what do you do in the music business?" he said. The way he said it made me giggle, again like a little girl. I was surprised that I was this comfortable around a guy that I hadn't seen in almost over three years.

"Well, I'm Austin's songwriter. He sings the songs I write because I have stage fright. Dez is the director of all of Austin's videos and Trish is his manager, who gets him gigs and things like that." I said, the smile still on my face. It was then that I realized that I had really missed Elliot and I wanted to spend more time with him. I ate a spoonful of my Fruity Mint Swirl ice-cream while he told me why he was in L.A.-his Dad got a job as an architect and he got to travel with his dad all over the world to see his father's jobs-which was extremely interesting. I swirled my spoon around my plastic bowl absentmindedly, thinking about different things, my mind never settling once.

I had never noticed Elliot watching me and smiling until I caught one of his gorgeous blue eyes. He blushed slightly and so did I.

"What?" I asked before eating another bite and licking my top lip after, realizing I had missed a drop. His smile grew wider and he shook his head, fluttering his long eyelashes as if it came natural to him.

"Nothing. I was just admiring how beautiful you are." He said softly. He had said it so softly that I had thought it had been my imagination but it wasn't because his blush grew deeper, the redness taking up most of his cheeks and nose. My blush depend too and I tried to avoid his gaze. I was flattered that he thought I was beautiful. No boy had ever called me that before. I just wasn't that type of girl to be noticed as that type of quality.

"Thank you. No one has ever told me that before." I said honestly. Why would I lie to him? He looked at me dumbfounded.

"You're kidding right?" he asked. I looked at him as if he joking. But he wasn't, he was actually curious as to how someone could not think of me as gorgeous. I smiled to myself before answering him.

"No. I'm not. You're the only one." I stated. His mouth dropped open in clear shock.

"Well, just to let you know, anyone who hasn't said it is an idiot and is blind. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met." He said. I blushed once more before questioning what type of 'beautiful' he meant. That's when I asked him. He swallowed a bite of his Chocolate Chip Brownie Cookie Dough ice-cream before answering, clearing his throat.

"Both. You are amazingly beautiful on the inside and extremely gorgeous on the outside." He stated. I smiled and then it faded just as another question popped into my head.

"Which one do you like more about me?" I asked curious. He looked at me like I was an idiot. As if the answer was right in front of me and I couldn't see it.

"The inside. Your ginormous heart and passion to help others has had a hold on me ever since I met you. Your outside beauty is just an incredible bonus." He said honestly. I swallowed hard. I wanted to cry because unlike some guy that would have used those words to get me to believe him, Elliot was being completely honest, as if what he said was the most obvious thing in the world.

I smiled before thanking him.

"You're welcome, Ally. Hey, I was wondering, there's this small party at the beach tonight and I was wondering if you would mind going with me?" he asked, hope in his eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"I would love too. I said. I wrote my hotel name and suite number on a napkin and told him to pick me up at 7:30. Before I left, I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and told me that he couldn't wait for tonight.

Neither could I.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I got back to the hotel to change, Austin was in the bed, strumming his guitar humming one of the songs from his past performances. I walked in with a huge smile on my face. He cocked his head to the side, clearly wondering why I was so happy.

"What's up?" he asked curiosity in his voice.

"Oh, nothing. I just met up with my old camp buddy, Elliot and he invited me to a bon-fire party that he was hosting. Not a lot of people, just a couple of his friends. Want to come?" I asked all of this while I walked to my suitcase, getting out a small summer dress and my makeup bag. I turned to Austin, seeing him stare up at the ceiling, thinking about what I was offering.

"Sure. I guess you get the bathroom first? That's ok; I was going to go the pool for a small swim. You'll be done by then right?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled, getting up, grabbing a towel, tossing one to me and then disappearing out the room's door.

I got in a cool shower. Surprisingly, I had gotten a little tan on my shoulders, arms, legs, and chest while I was out with Elliot. I guess I still had some tanning oil on and with the amount we had walked the rays had caught my skin. Finally!

When I got out, I blow-dried my hair and then curled the ends so it would fall just below my shoulders. Then came my clothes. My sundress was multi-colored with a floral design and I matched it with cute gladiator sandals that Trish had gotten me for my birthday. Next came my makeup. I put on little; I don't want to look like a clown. I only put a bit of eye makeup on, the usual stuff (mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow). I also put on a tiny bit of foundation, powder and blush-the sparkly kind-so that I didn't look like I was dead inside.

I then put on a fair amount of lip gloss and then smiled at my reflection, satisfied with what I saw. I turned and left the bathroom to find Austin walking through our room's door. I watched his jaw drop slightly and I smiled again.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"You look amazing." He said absent-mindedly. I blushed slightly at his comment.

"Thank you. Are you going to get ready?" I asked. He nodded, grabbed a towel and his clothes and then disappeared into the bathroom.

Once we were ready, the doorman called up to our room saying that there was a boy asking for me. I laughed and told him to let Elliot into the lobby while we went to see him.

Once he saw me he got up and smiled, handing me a bouquet of flowers with different colours like the sunset. He remembered from camp that it was my favorite thing to see besides the waves crashing on the shore at the beach. They were both naturally beautiful and that's exactly why I loved them.

I took them and blushed, then hugged him, whispering a thank you into his ear.

"You're welcome." He said smiling. It faded as soon as Austin appeared beside me. Why?  
"Who are you?" Elliot asks. I search the real meaning behind those words but I can't find if it is meant to be hurtful or not.

"I'm Austin, Ally's partner? I'm the guy who sings her amazing songs." He stated holding out his hand for Elliot to shake. Elliot then smiled and shook it, any worry about Elliot's words disappeared in that one moment.

Elliot then turned to me and smiled broadly. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and he held his arm and I looped mine through. Austin walked on my right, taking out his cell phone. I put my hand on it, stopping him immediately.

"Don't use it. It's long distance. I don't want you to get in any more trouble with your parents." I said. He nodded, put his phone in his pocket, took my other arm and smiled at me. I smiled back. This was going to be fun!

When we got to the beach, the fire was already going and a few people were gathered around it, sitting on the logs and drinking water. Huh, I guess the fire was so hot they needed a drink? It wasn't until later that I found how wrong I was.

It had been about an hour after we had gotten settled and everybody was laughing and smiling and having a good time. I glanced over at Austin who had had a couple bottles of water and was now strumming on a guitar one of the guys brought and singing. Good, I was glad he was enjoying himself.

About another half hour in Elliot and I were talking when Elliot got up and shouted at a guy he hadn't recognized. Apparently this guy was uninvited and Elliot called a parole officer to escort this guy out of the party.

I looked over at Austin and the amount of water bottle had had drank. Ten. Ten water bottles. Ok, something was really wrong. While Elliot dealt with the parole officer, I went over to see what was up with Austin. He got up and smiled goofily at me.

"Hey, Ally." He said. His words were slurred and I could smell alcohol on his breathe. Oh, no! I took his hand and brought him over to Elliot.

"I'm sorry but I'm going home. That asshole brought vodka and now Austin is drunk because of it. I'm taking him home before he does something he regrets." I said unevenly. This really pissed me off. I was having a good time until this shit happened.

"No. I should apologize. I'm sorry, its fine go ahead and take him home. How about tomorrow we can do something?" he asked, hopeful. I frowned.

"Again, I'm sorry I can't. I have some work to do. Maybe the day after?" I wrote my hotel phone number on his arm and told him to call me. He smiled and said he would. I walked Austin home then. He was babbling about how cool the party was and all I could say and do is nod and say 'yes Austin'. Once I got him inside our room, he turned to me and gave me a sloppy smile.

"You're really pretty do you know that Ally?" he asked slurring his words together.

"Thank you Austin. Now sit down." I said motioning towards the bed. He sat down and then patted the spot beside him. I regretfully sat down. His breath reeked but it wasn't his fault.

"Hey Ally can I ask you something?" he asked me. I nodded and when he didn't say anything I said yes he could.

"Why do you like that Elliot guy? He doesn't seem like you type." He stated. I was taken aback. Then again, Austin didn't know Elliot's and my history. I sat and told him when we met how I felt and how we became friends. He then realized why I liked that Elliot guy.

"Hey, Ally? Can I do something?" he asked. I nodded and he caught and then smiled. That's when he leaned in, pressing his lips to mine, kissing me. My eyes flew open wide. I pushed him off and ogt up, my face red as a beet.

"Austin!" I screamed. When I turned around he was knocked out cold. I sighed, tucked him in and then fell asleep beside him. What a hangover he was going to have!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up to the sound of Austin groaning. I opened my eyes to find Austin with his hand on his forehead, moaning in pain. Oh right! The party! Oh crap! I hope he's ok, but by the looks of things, he wasn't.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly. He nodded and then groaned again. I turned to the nightstand and tossed him the bottle of extra strength Tylenol. He thanked me and disappeared into the bathroom to have a shower. I finally sat up and stretched. I yawned and removed the sleep from my eyes so that the blurriness I saw would go away. I yawned once more before answering the room's phone. It was Elliot. I smiled into the phone.

"Hey Elliot what's up?" I asked casually. I heard him laugh slightly into the mouth-piece.

"Not much. I was wondering if you wanted to do something today?" he asked. I smiled again and then it fell just as easily as soon as I remembered Austin and the shape he was in.

"I would love to, Elliot but I can't. Austin is still looking pretty bad and I have to do some work for the reason we're here so what about tomorrow night?" I stated and asked.

"Sure thing! I'll give you my number and you can call me any time when you're ready to go out. I really hope Austin feels better! I'll talk to you tomorrow then Ally." he said. I smiled at how sweet he was. He didn't seem disappointed that I had canceled on him for the second time in a row, but that was just Elliot.

I hung up the phone and then when I heard the water stop I knocked on the bathroom door. I heard Austin's footsteps and hen a big _THUMP! _come from the inside of the bathroom. Shit!

I opened the door to find Austin wrapped in a towel, on the cold tile floor. I had a hard time doing so but I finally got him off of the floor and into the bed and covered him with the blankets. I ordered breakfast for myself, knowing for a fact that Austin wouldn't want to eat right now. I also ordered some cold face cloths and a really big bowl for Austin to throw up in if he needed it.

The things I ordered came in twenty minutes, Austin was still sleeping. I placed a cold cloth on his forehead and then went to eat breakfast and write some lyrics down in my songbook, on the couch that was provided.

I had gotten almost all of the lyrics down when I heard Austin move in the other room. I immediately got up and walked over to him, sitting on the side of his bed. He opened his eyes and slightly smiled at me. I smiled back, completely worried.

"Hey Ally." He said groggily.

"Hey." I said weakly. He sat up and turned, looking around as if he was trying to remember where he was. My smile faded and he caught it and looked at me both worriedly and confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Are you?" I countered. He nodded and then shook his head. I brought the bowl up to his face and the sound of him retching into made me want to hurl too. I turned my face away and tried to stay calm as he finally removes his face from the bowl and as I set it down, I look over at him and he has a smile on his face.

Now I'm confused. I look at him like that-confused-and the smile just gets bigger, confusing me more. Then he starts to laugh and then as if it were a switch, the laughing stops and he becomes serious again.

"Austin?" I asked extremely worried.

"I'm fine Ally. The Tylenol I took really helped and the fact that I slept and also the fact that I just threw up. I guess I just needed to get all of that alcohol out of my system." He stated sitting up properly. I nodded, finally understanding why he had smiled and laughed like he had. He was feeling better. Good. I smiled and he smiled back. He turned and reached for the phone, picked it up and dialed-what I realized was- Kira's cell number. I smiled weakly. I remembered that he was still dating her and had very strong feelings for her. I then remembered the feelings I had for Austin. I had forgotten them while I was with Elliot. Weird how much he could affect me. Then again, he was one of best friends.

"Hey sweetie!" I heard him say. I felt a very sharp pang in my chest when he said that. I heard her talking on the other end and then heard him laugh. I finally couldn't take it anymore and got up to go get ready.

Once I was ready with my clothes, makeup and hair done, I stepped out of the bathroom to hear Austin still on the phone. I took out my IPhone and started to play my music loudly to block out all of the sweet things they were saying to each other. I finished the lyrics, ripped them out of my song book and placed them on the keyboard for Austin to look at when he was finished talking to his girlfriend.

I just couldn't sit there and pretend everything was ok when it wasn't. I left the hotel in a pair of short jean shorts and a white loose top with music notes on it. I had curled my hair again and put on a little bit of makeup. I called up Elliot and told him to meet me for lunch at a restaurant just up a couple blocks from my hotel. He said ok and then hung up.

When I saw him outside, he didn't have a bouquet of flowers with him but instead, a huge smile on his face-showing his beautiful white teeth- and open arms that I just walked right into, not caring the saw.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When I was sitting and talking with Elliot I didn't think about Austin or the song I wrote or anything, really. I just laughed and joked and talked with Elliot. It was nice.

"I have something for you." He said as he pulled out a long box from his jean's pocket. I blushed deep red. Why did he keep getting me things?

"Oh Elliot! You didn't have to!" I stated sweetly. He just smiled and told me told me to open the box. I did and I loved what was inside of it. It was a silver necklace with the words love written in curly, cursive letters. For some reason my heart fluttered and I felt butterflies when I saw it. Why, though? I didn't have feelings for Elliot, did I?

I smiled hugely and I heard him laugh from across me. I looked up and met his deep, sea-blue eyes that I felt like I could drown in. My eyes surveyed his features. Those eyes and his dark, chocolate brown hair that slightly stuck up, giving him that messy, sexy look that never failed to make me giddy. I had to admit, he had gotten better looking over the years that I hadn't seen him.

I remember when I first saw him with his dorky glasses (the type that are apparently in fashion now) and blue coloured braces. I remember his lanky, thin build and his constant sniffle. But, out of all the things I remember, is his heart. How huge it was, baffled me. Kids his age were usually rude and taunted the girls at my camp. But he hadn't to any of them and that's what made me like him. How much he actually, genuinely cared about people.

I smiled, remembering how we spent every day of that camp together, laughing and joking-like we are now-and just being friends. I touched my wrist, caressing the friendship bracelet he had given me before we had to emotionally part. Oh, God that day was devastating! I remember I was crying and he tried to calm me down by saying that we would meet again because we wouldn't have met just once for any reason. He was right. I hadn't realized I had my eyes closed until I opened them to find Elliot with his eyes closed and a goofy smile on his face, as if he too were remembering our experience together.

I looked at his wrist and smiled. He had kept the bracelet I had made him too. It was blue-his favorite colour-and had his name on the front and the words "best friends" on the back of it. Mine was pink and had the same thing except for the fact that my name was Ally and not Elliot. When he opened my eyes and found me staring, he blushed beet red and averted his eyes, embarrassed. I just giggled like a little girl.

"So how's Austin?" Elliot asked. The sudden sound of his voice and the words he used was like a slap in the face. I took a shallow breath before answering his question.

"Oh, he's fine. He slept for a while and then ended up throwing up into a big bowl and had Tylenol and then he was fine. When I left he was talking to his girlfriend." The words burned in my throat. I hadn't realized my hands were shaking until Elliot took a hold of them and rubbed them, as if I were cold. It was funny, because that was exactly what I felt like. Cold. As if somebody had gotten a liter of ice-cold water and poured it over top of my head. I smiled weakly but I knew he could see through it and I swore at myself in my head for not being able to compose myself properly.

"Oh. I see. You have feelings for him." He didn't say this like a question; he said it like it was a statement. Which it was. I waved my hand, as if it was nothing.

"Just a miner crush. Nothing big." I sated. He nodded. I knew he didn't believe me but he wasn't going to push the subject and make me feel even more like shit. Not like Austin would. That guy would push anything to its limit, not really caring whether you got hurt or not. Don't get me wrong, he would apologize right after, it's just that he doesn't like lying, he won't tolerate it. I have been lying to him this entire time but he hasn't picked up on it because he's been so focused on Kira. The sound of her name echoed in my head and it was like I was on fire. As if someone were burning me alive. I hadn't realized I was crying until Elliot wiped away my tears. I bent my head down, not letting him see my face. I couldn't believe how out of control I was with my emotions. Usually, I don't let anybody see me like I am now besides Trish.

"Hey, Ally. It's ok. I'm here for you. Do you want to go sit by the water?" he asked. I nodded, not saying a word. I picked up my purse and the necklace Elliot had given me and waited for him to get his things so we could go to the beach. He collected his things but, before we left, he put the necklace on that he gave me and smiled sweetly at me. I smiled back, even though he and I both knew that it was fake.

When we got to the beach, we sat down on the sand, and watched the waves coming up on the shore. My head was in his neck and I clutched at him as I cried over my guy issues. He held me back and said soothing words into my ear as I just let the tears fall and fall and fall. Once I was finished, I was in Elliot's lap, hugging onto him for dear life, but he didn't mind. I let go of him and looked up at him through the piece of hair that covered my face. He moved so he could look me directly in the eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered. He smiled genuinely and squeezed my body against his in a hug.

"No worries. I'm here for you Ally. Whatever you need." He said. That's when I thought of something. When I was with Elliot, I forgot about Austin-well, besides tonight-and all of the problems I was dealing with. I came to the realization that I did have feelings for him but I had stronger feelings for Austin and I wondered if what I was about to ask of Elliot would be considered selfish?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I came to the conclusion that it was selfish of me but, hopefully, Elliot would understand. I swallowed and licked my lips, my throat felt dry as the words escaped my mouth.

"Would you be my boyfriend?" I asked. Elliot's eyes widened. Not in shock though, more like happiness, as if he wanted me to say that all of this time. Through all of these years, that he wanted those words to come through my mouth. And instantly I knew how wrong I was to have said them. But when I thought about it, Austin had Kira and I had to accept that he just didn't feel the same way about me and I also had to accept the feelings I had for Elliot. Maybe this would be a good thing?

"Are you sure?" he asked. There was smile on his face that was-I swear-a mile long.

"Yes, Elliot. I'm sure. So this counts as a first date. What would you do right about now?" I asked. His smile if possible, got larger and he stood up, bringing me up with him.

"Well, I would do something fun and romantic." He said. I smiled. He took my hand and brought me to the water. He kicked some water onto bare legs and smiled evilly at me. I smirked back and kicked water at his shirt.

"Oh, it's on." He stated. I laughed and then felt myself being lifted into the air. I screamed for him to let me go but he didn't listen. He brought me out into the ocean until it was waist deep for him and then dove in with me on his shoulder. The feeling of the water was nice.

When we came up for air, we were laughing like little kids, absolutely soaking wet, but not caring at all. As the sun set, I ruffled my hand through his dark, wet hair and watched as is stuck up. I giggled and he just smiled. I watched as the colors of the sun set illuminated his eyes. I found myself moving closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burring myself into him in a hug. He held me tighter and kissed the top of my head. I sighed and smiled into his chest.

"How would you end it? Our date?" I asked, actually curious. Elliot didn't respond. He just pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I watched as his face and mouth moved closer to mine. My heart race escalated and my emotions started to take over. But before he could actually kiss me, I moved away slightly and smiled at him cockily.

"Nah uh, cheeky boy. You have to wait at least until the second date." I stated. He smiled. Again, he wasn't disappointed, he was happy. We walked back onto the beach. He handed me a sweater that he brought and turned around as I took my soaking wet top off and replaced it with his sweater. It smelt like him. It smelt like burned fire wood, that musky cologne guys wear and something else I couldn't depict.

When we came to my hotel's lobby, we hugged goodnight and he was able to sneak in a small kiss on my cheek, making me smirk and stick my tongue out at him. He stuck his out too and we both shared a laugh before we both departed to where we had to go to.

When I appeared in my room, Austin was on the couch, looking over my lyrics. My songbook was on the coffee table but it seemed untouched, weird. Usually Austin would have been nose deep in it by now. He looked up at me as he heard the door click behind me. He didn't look happy. Actually, he looked right-out pissed off.

"Where the hell were you?" he said, anger seeping in his voices. His harsh words made me shiver. He was never like this. Did something happen?

"I was out, on a date with Elliot." I stated. His eyes flashed something like hurt but the look was gone as fast as it came so it was hard to tell if it was in fact hurt or not. He huffed, said nothing and then went back to the couch. I walked over to my suitcase and dropped my purse on the front desk, along with my phone. I then walked over and sat opposite Austin, sitting beside him was just too hard for me at this point. He looked really upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He didn't answer but he did look at the necklace around my neck and what it said. I clasped my hand to it, as if doing that would somehow, let him not see it.

"Did Elliot give you that?" he asked. I realized that there was no emotion in his voice. None at all. Not sadness, hurt, jealousy, or anger.

"Yeah, he did. And this sweater. My top is soaking wet because we went unexpectedly swimming in the ocean." I smiled and giggled a little at the memory. Again, Austin showed no emotion.

"Ok, spill it." I said now getting angry. He sighed and the words he spoke hurt me. Not because of how happy I was to hear them but because of what had happened to Elliot and the feelings he thought I had for him.

"Kira broke up with me. She said that I was lying that we had feelings for each other and grilled me about our trip together." He said. My jaw dropped. My hands shook and I felt tears fall all at the same time.

"Oh, God! Austin I am so sorry." I said my voice weak. Where the fuck were these emotions coming from? He looked up, hearing the weakness in my voice. His eyes widened at the fact that I was crying for him. He tried to move closer but I wouldn't let him. If he touched me I knew what would happen. I would tell him everything and perhaps do something, proving that Kira was right, that I had feelings for Austin and if I just couldn't deal with hearing what his reaction would be. I got up and backed up against a wall, sliding own and putting my head between my knees, trying to breath.

What the hell was going on?! Kira broke up with Austin because she still believed that we had feelings for each other. I tried to avoid my feelings for Austin by fucking with Elliot's heart and feelings. I wasn't really sure I had feelings for Elliot. I knew they were small, but they were there. I was hoping for them to grow but, nooooo Kira had to go and break up with Austin and say things that were true for me but not for him.

"Ally, what's wrong. Please let me talk to you." He said hurt in his voice along with worry. I got up and yelled at him, the words burning my throat as they came out.

"No! You can't help me Austin!" I screamed. He moved back, shocked by my tone and height of my voice.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"Because, if I talk to you or if you touch me I will say everything!" I yelled. He looked confused.

"What do you mean Ally. What's everything?" he asked. My hands shook and my tears fell faster as I told him everything that was in my heart.

"I love you Austin! Seeing you with Kira burns me like hell, I only bare it because you're my friend and I didn't want to ruin everything. Kira is right, I have feelings for you! I have since the practice date! I tried to stay strong but I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me! I went on that date with Elliot to forget about my feelings for you! I know that's selfish but I didn't know what else to do. I cried in Elliot's arms as I told him everything about you! The reason I won't say anything is because it would hurt too much to hear that you don't feel the same way." I said. I hardly ever took a breath during my rant. When I was finished, I slumped back against the wall and fell, letting the tears finally come, all of the pain, all of the worry, all of the love I felt for him came out. My breathing was uneven and it was that way because it was hard to breathe. I heard his footsteps walk over to me and slump down against the wall beside me. I moved away and told him not to touch me. He held me anways.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up from the sound of the phone ringing loudly in my ears. I groaned and turned to answer it.

"Hello?" I said groggily. There was a laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Ally. It's Jimmy. I just heard about Austin's breakup with Kira. I talked to her and she said she wanted to give him another chance. There's a party tonight at the Grande Boudwa Hotel tonight. Tell Austin that Kira will be there and feel free to ring a friend of your own. The party's at nine." Jimmy stated. The words that he had said stung. I had just finished telling Austin my feelings last night and now Kira wants to get back together with him. Well, I guess it wasn't meant to be. I felt the tears roll down my face but answer Jimmy surprisingly strongly.

"Ok. I'll tell him. Thanks Jimmy. We'll be there." I said. I hung up before another round of sobs could engulf me.

After about two minutes of this, I got up and got ready to go swimming in the pool downstairs. I left Austin a note and went down. I did laps until I felt as if my arms would break off. I know sat at the deep end, my feet dangling just above the water.

"Hey you." A voice said. I jump and nearly fell in because of how quiet it was, the voice echoed across the entire pool. I looked up to see Elliot getting in the pool. I smiled slightly. It was funny that at the most depressing moments in my life, he could make me feel happy and make me smile.

He swam over to me and surface, his hair dripping wet. It was kind of sexy. I sighed and he frowned.

"What's up?" he asked. I opened my mouth but then shut it. I couldn't tell Elliot that I had poured my heart out to Austin last night and he had said nothing in return, leaving me wondering what he felt.

"I just can't decide what to wear to this party I'm going to tonight. Hey, do you want to come?" I asked. He smiled broadly and nodded.

"Yeah. That sounds great! And don't worry, whatever you wear, I'm sure you'll look beautiful in." he said sweetly. I smiled. I thanked him and then went to change. On the way out, I told him to pick me up at 8:30 so that we could walk to the hotel. He said he'd couldn't wait and then headed out.

When I got back Austin wasn't in our room. There was a note on the keyboard. I read it aloud:

_Dear Ally, _

_I went to go pick up a tux for tonight's party. I loved the song, hopefully we could practice it tonight after the party? I called Kira and told her to come by at 8:30 so we could walk over to the hotel. I'll see you when I get back._

_Austin_

I sighed and then crumpled the note and threw it in the garbage. I then walked over to my suite case. I realized that there was a small closet and dresser to put my clothes in. I did just that. Once they were all organized, I decided on what to wear. I finally settled on a short, sweet-heart neckline, pink dress with sequences on the front and ruffles on the bottom.

I got showered, curled my hair and put it to one side, twirling one piece in the front and pinning it back with a bobby-pin. I then got dressed and then started to put my makeup on. I put on a little more eye makeup than usual. I put on eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara. I also put on foundation, powder and blush. Then, to top it all off, I put on a little bit of pink lip stick. I looked in the bathroom mirror and smiled slightly. I then turned and headed out of the bathroom just as Austin came through the door in a tux. My throat closed and my eyes nearly fell out of my face. He looked so good! The tux was black and his dress shirt white, the bow tie was messed slightly and I smiled at that. He looked up at me and his jaw dropped several feet.

"Hi Austin! You look nice." I said innocently. He blinked, closed his mouth and then smiled.

"Thanks Ally. You look amazing." He said. I blushed slightly and turned my head to hope that he wouldn't see it.

"Is Kira here yet?" I asked breaking the awkward silence. I watched as his lips parted into another smile.

"She'll be here in a few minutes." He stated. I nodded and then we lapsed into awkward silence, the sound ringing in my ears. It was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The knock from the door made us both jump. Austin turned his back to me and goes to open the door. I watch as Kira steps inside our room and give Austin a tight hug. I swallow hard, trying to control the jealousy and anger that boils in my blood. I crack my neck and roll my shoulders back and sigh. Kira then turns to me and smiles brightly.

"Hi Ally! You look really pretty tonight!" she said honestly. I smiled back half-assly, I did enjoy her comment.

"Thanks Kira! So do you." I said innocently. Her smile widened at my compliment before she asked if I was going with anybody.

"Yes. I am. His name's Elliot. He was an old friend of mine from camp a few years back." I stated. "I wonder where he is?" I asked to myself more to them. Austin shrugged and Kira looked around the room. I sighed frustratingly and told them that I would walk down with them and that maybe Elliot was down there.

We walked down into the lobby and out the front door when a carriage pulled up at the front and Elliot stepped out. I smiled hugely and jumped into his arms, not caring if Austin saw or not.

"Your carriage, my lady." Elliot said dorkily with a wave of his hand. He helped me into the coach and then climbed in himself. He handed me a bottle of Perrier water and got one himself.

"Elliot this is so sweet! Thank you!" I said cheerfully. He waved his hand, as if this was something he did every day. I opened my drink and took a sip and crossed my legs.  
"One more thing." He said. He told me to close my eyes and hold my hand out. I did so and when something landed in my hand, I opened my eyes to find a red rose in the middle of my palm. I smiled and felt tears in my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Elliot!" I squealed. He laughed and I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped him in a tight hug. She talked all the way to the party. We got out and watched as the carriage pull away, leaving us to stand in front of the hotel.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and he took my arm in his and then started for the door.

We were by the food and punch table when a slow song came on and Elliot asked me to dance. I told him that I wasn't good but he said it didn't matter and we headed for the dance floor.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. We slowly swayed and danced around the floor, not caring who watched and I loved it. Then, half way through, someone tapped Elliot on the shoulder and asked if he could cut in. It was Austin. Elliot, being a gentleman, allowed it but said jokingly;

"As long as you don't leave with her." I laughed to myself but then it faded as I felt Austin's hand on my waist and the shift in my weight as he turned us in a circle. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I finally spoke.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be dancing with Kira?" I asked bitterly. He just shrugged and continued to turn us around in a circle. It was about ten minutes before he finally answered my question properly.

"I wanted to dance with you. Is that such a crime?" he stated. I stopped moving which caused him to move me a bit while he tried to stop himself. I stepped away from him, raised my hand and slapped him hard across the face so that his head snapped back and he slightly yelped in pain. He whipped his head back towards mine, his eyes wide.

"You sick son of a bitch!" I screamed. The music had stopped and everyone (including Kira and Elliot) were staring at us. I felt tears at the rims of my eyes and swallowed hard before I could continue.

"I tell you everything, you do nothing and then you give Kira and then you come back and talk and act with me as if nothing happened. As if I didn't say ANYTHING last night! No. Fuck you." I said gesturing with my hands. His eyes widened at my language. I left him no time to reply.

I turned on my heel and stalked out of the hotel, not caring who followed me. I was just too pissed. I got half way down the street when I heard Elliot's voice behind me.

"Ally, are you ok?" he asked. I sighed shakily before turning around and facing him. He walked over and held both of my hands in his. His blue eyes bore into mine, as if challenging me to lie to him again.

"I'm fine." I said surprisingly strong. He nodded once before looking up at the grey sky above us.

"It looks like it's going to rain." He stated. As if on cue, the sound of thunder sounded and then it started to pour, instantly ruining my hair and makeup. I sigh angrily and threw my hands up in the air frustrated. Elliot took my hand and started running down the block.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my place," he said "it's too long of a walk to go back to your hotel and I doubt that you want to see Austin tonight either. My Dad gave me my own place, same with my brothers. His place is three blocks away. To keep tabs." He explained.

I nodded as we ducked under the roof of the lobby's door. We went inside and up to Elliot's apartment. He handed me one his baggy t-shirts and a pair of sweat-shorts for me to change into. I changed and then came out, finding Elliot in a white tank and boxers. I blushed deep red then realized it was the same as seeing him in swimming trunks. There was the same problem as there was in my hotel. Only one bed. God, tonight was just shitty.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning and rolled over to find the bed empty. I sat up and realized where I was. Elliot's apartment. My eyes grew wide with worry. I looked under the sheets and breathed a sigh of relief to find that what I wore to bed was still on. I got up to find a bouquet of roses and a note.

_Dear Ally,_

_I went out for about three hours. Make yourself comfortable, order room service. Whatever you want. I'll be back. _

_Love Always,_

_Elliot_

I read the note aloud while running a hand through my hair. I found the pad of sticky notes and wrote Elliot a note saying that I couldn't do this because it wasn't fair to him while I still had feelings for somebody else. I told him I was glad that we had met again and I couldn't wait to see him again in the future and that he would find an amazing girl that would want what he wants and feels the same way he feels about me for him.

I got a shower and got dressed in my dress from last night. It wasn't ruined. Thank God! I put on flats instead of heels and called a cab to come pick me up and drop me off at my hotel.

When I got to the lobby, I paid the cab driver, greeted the doorman and breathed heavily all the way up to my room. Before I opened the door, I heard an array of giggles come from the inside. Female giggles. Suddenly breathing wasn't that easy. I felt like my lungs and heart were going to explode.

I finally got the courage to open the door to find a trail of clothes leading to the bed and Austin and Kira in the bed. I felt the tears form in my throat. No! I will not break like I did last night. I'm better than that. He has sunk too fucking low. I cleared my throat and then heard Kira scream slightly and cover herself with the cover. That was my side of the bed. I shuddered just thinking about what could've happened on my side of the bed.

Austin's eyes were wide and furious. "Don't you knock?" he asked clearly pissed off. I just ignored him, gathered my things and walked into the bathroom. I changed into shorts and a tank top and then bought a plane ticket over my phone and paid for it with Shiny's money. He was paying for the plane flights back; I was just leaving a week early.

I gathered all of my luggage and my songbook and walked out before Austin could ask any questions. I got a call from the airport about fifteen minutes before I was about to leave that my flight wouldn't leave until tomorrow do to windy weather conditions. Well that's just fucking peachy. I paid another cab driver a large tip and then turned back to go to my room when I saw Kira step out of the elevator. She said nothing to me but just walked past. I waited about five minutes before I realized Austin wouldn't be coming down after her.

I finally mustered up something inside me to go up there. When I opened my door I found Austin on the couch going over my lyrics and playing his guitar along with it. I said nothing as I dropped my bags on the ground and walked over to sit opposite him.

For a few minutes we sat in complete silence, he wasn't even playing his guitar. Finally, I ended up breaking the very, thick, awkward silence.

"What happened last night?" I asked sourly. He looked up at me, meeting my eyes. He said nothing as we just sat there, staring at each other.

"Wasn't it obvious?" he asked bitterly. I got the urge to slap him again. Who the fuck is he to get mad at me? But I didn't, I waited for him to elaborate instead.

"I wasn't really taking it in. I was mad and upset at you. I wanted to get back at you for treating me like that. For slapping me." He stated. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe. I couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth. I stayed like that for about two minutes before I spoke.

"Really, Austin? You were mad at me?" I questioned. "Did you even take in what I said to you before I slapped you?" I said eerily calm. I watched him shake his head and I stopped breathing because of how mad I was.

I swallowed before I stood up and walked towards the door before his voice stopped me.

"Tell me. This time I'll listen." He pleaded. I whipped around and stalked over to him and laughed bitterly.

"No. You won't listen. You'll hear my words but you will NEVER understand what I will say and how I feel." I stated. He said nothing. I looked at him as if daring him to tell me that I was wrong.

"I will listen." He said once again. I breathed out a frustrated sigh and finally sat down, crossed my arms and legs and faced him.

"Why do you act like I didn't pour my fucking heart out to you the other night? When I told you that I had feelings for you?" I asked trying to keep the sadness from my voice. He waited for me to continue.

"I told you everything and you went back to Kira and then you come and talk to me as if nothing happened." I stated I looked up at him to see his reaction. Nothing. Nothing is what I see when I look up at him. I realize that he is trying to soak this information in.

"I want to know how you feel about me." I finally said. He met my eyes but said nothing again. This is it. I got up and started to walk away when he grabbed my hand and pushed me up against the nearest wall. I swallowed hard, I was a little scared.

"I feel the same way." He said before pressing his lips hard on mine.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

His lips were hot and fast and rough. They sucked at mine and I couldn't breathe. He moved his mouth down my jawline to my neck and I couldn't help the small moan that was released from my mouth. My hands tried to push him off me, but ended up getting tangled in his shirt.

"Austin." I said kind of weakly. He moaned in response and I dug my nails in deep, hoping he would get the hint. He finally did. He peeled himself off me and smiled. I shook my head and his smile faded.

"We need to talk some more." I stated. He paused and then nodded. We walked over to the couch and sat down, facing each other.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I felt his body stiffen beside me. I raised an eyebrow at why, but didn't question him.

"So you feel the same but you slept with Kira last night? Why wouldn't you tell me?" I asked. He stayed quiet and I waited him to answer. He finally opened his mouth and spoke.

"I didn't know you felt the same. I'm so sorry Ally." He stated. I smiled softly, bit my lip and locked my eyes with him. I moved closer, my lips just touching his, I watched his eyes close and his body relax. That's when I sat up, hurriedly, feeling something poking my thigh. I tried to look down, but, before I could, Austin got up and walked around in a circle, his face turning beet red.

"I'm sorry Ally. I didn't mean for it to uhm…" he said apologizing, his face turning redder. I shook my head and motioned with my index finger for him to move closer. He did as he was told and sat down beside me. I smiled and kissed him hard on the lips, feeling his lips respond to mine immediately. We sat like that for a while, playing with each other's lips, grasping them between our own.

It was about ten minutes in when I felt him press my body down onto the couch and his hands move up my shirt that I felt something burning in my stomach that I had never felt before. He stopped half way up my shirt and leaned away, locking his eyes with mine.

"Ally, do you want to do this?" he asked. Half of my brain was listening but the other half was focused on his hands and where I wanted them to be. I rolled my eyes and head back and moaned. He nodded above me and then whispered something into my ear.

"Tell me when you want to stop." He said before moving his mouth and lips again. My heart rate increased and my breathing become uneven. There was knock on the door that made me groan angrily. I got up, not realizing that my shirt and pants were off and opened the door. I found Elliot standing in the door frame. His eyes grew wide with hurt and anger. Did he not get my note?

Apparently not because, as soon as he saw Austin, he marched his way to the elevator. I grabbed my shirt and sweats and ran after him, just grabbing the elevator after him, Austin's voice echoed behind me. He could wait; I needed to explain things to Elliot.

I just caught up to him outside in the pouring rain, on the curb. I reached out, grasping his hand in mine. He turned around, his eyes angry and broken. His breath was uneven and his hands shook. His wet hair splattered on my face and he smiled slightly.

"I left you a note." I started. He nodded. So he did get it!

"I know. I just wanted to change your mind. But apparently I can't" he stated. I reached up, touching his wet face with my own wet hand. I bent his head, making our foreheads touched. Then I watched as his eyes lit up, as if he had an idea.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked. I nodded once, curious.

"Kiss me and then choose who you want to be with." His words shocked me. But, relentlessly, I nodded. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. His kiss was light, airy, slow and sweet; the exact opposite of Austin's. I felt Elliot's hands in my hair and couldn't help the groan that escaped. He smiled into the kiss and picked me up by thighs. I jump and wrapped my legs around his waist, not caring how wet I got because of the rain.

Elliot was so romantic! I ran my hands through his hair and felt his mouth on my neck, searing it. My mind reeled and my breathing quickened. After a few minutes of this, he let me down and backed away, smiling.

"So?" he asked, hopeful. I sighed and began to cry again.

"I don't know!" I screamed, throwing my hands into the air. I. Don't. Know.


End file.
